A lack of
by Magicpainter
Summary: Rin bet len and now Len is paying for it. Come on in and read what happen to Len when he can't eat any banana for a whole day. Warning: yaoi crossdessing and maybe rape Main pairing:KaitoxLen minor pairings:dellxlen pikoxlen. discontinued. Sorry! Up for adoption! Pm me about it!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so after reading this it didn't really flow like I wanted it to so I'm plan to fix it_

So here is the fixed version.

Declaimer: I don't own VOCALOID.

_=+=+enjoy=+=+_

_It was a beautiful night. The full moon shined, along with the stars, in the clear darken sky. It was so peaceful and the only noise to be heard was the songs of the chirping crickets. It was as if all the crazy everyday noises of the cars racing, dogs barking, and the yells of the soon to be divorced neighbors were turned on mute._

Len was outside of the house, backpack in hand. He was ready to run away. After what had happened today, Len was ashamed of showing his face to anyone ever again. He looked back at the house and looked at the picture on his phone. He smiled a sad smile and silently whispered "Forgive me Kaito". Len walked off into the darkness of the night, planning to never return.

-Earlier that week- Len's pov.

I had just finished filming and recording my new music video. Stupid master! Once again I was forced into wearing a dress. I'm a boy and boys shouldn't have to b force to wear pink girly stuff. I mean I have a twin sister, why not get her to wear that crap. Then again Rin acts more like a boy then most boys do. *sigh* Why was I cursed to have girlish looks. ... I need a banana.

I climb up the stairs from the recording room to the living room. I was still cursing the fact that I will forever be looked at as a girl. I walked to the kitchen when something pink flashed in the corner of my eye. I look over to find a pink bunny. I felt as if it was just sitting there mocking me. I narrowed my eyes. Wait did it just blush at me. No it's just my imagination running off. I really need a banana.

I went to the kitchen trying to forget about that cute, no I mean, stupid pink blush bunny. I snapped a banana from the bunch and went back to the living room. I sat on the side of the couch away from that evil bunny. I peeled my banana only to hear giggling. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Nope no one seems to be around. God the banana looks so delicious.

I took a bit from my banana. Mm it was so sweet and delicious. I was about to fall into my banana induced heaven when I heard that giggle again. I looked over at the bunny as it stared back at me. We stared at each other for a few minutes and with each minute it seemed to come closer to me.

It was too cute, I couldn't hold it anymore. I glommed it.

"Kyaa you're so cute!" I said while rubbing my cheek against it. It smelled like peppermint candy. I seem to go into well uke mode, as Rin always says. I don't even know what an uke is but I think it has something to do with being a shota and I am no shota. No sir.

This bunny was so soft and smells so sweet. I completely forgot about my half eaten banana to cuddle with it.

"I think I'll name you...Hm what's a good name for a cute pink bunny." I asked myself, "Oh I know! I'll call you Mr. Fluffypants."

"Really Len, Mr. Fuffypants." Someone whispered into my ear, scaring me shirtless.

"Oh Rin! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be shopping with the others?" I said trying not to blush. But it seemed like it didn't work because Rin's smirk grew.

Rin ignored what I said and flopped on the couch next to me. Just then, I remembered I was still holding on to Mr. Fluffypants. I didn't want to let him go just yet. I looked at Rin and saw that faces again. I'm in deep shit.

+=+=+pov change 3th person=+=+=+=+=

Rin looked at Len and then back at the bunny. The smirk on her face grew wider.

"Hey Len, I'll keep this little shota incident to myself if you do a bet with me. " Rin smirked.

Len looked at the bunny and then to Rin. He didn't want anyone else to know that he was a shota but by the look on Rin face, he was between a rock and a hard place. God why must you torture me so much, Len thought.

"Please Rin you can't tell anyone!" Len screamed.

"I won't tell anyone if you do the bet." Rin sang with mocking joy.

Len blushed and looked down to his lap. "Fine I'll do the bet."

"YAY.", Rin jumped off the couch and right in front of Len. "Ok so here's the bet."

"You will not eat any bananas or anything banana flavored." Rin snickered.

"BUT RIN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF I DON'T EAT MY BANANAS!" Len shivered remembering what happened when he didn't eat bananas for a whole day. God that was a scary day for him and Kaito.

"Yup I know that's why I want you to do it and look I have a camera filled of you and Mr. Fluffypants cuddling. " Rin added more salt to the wound.

"Fine." Len sighed in defeat. This is going to be a long day, Len though to his self.

(First hour of no bananas, Len's pov ha)

"It's so hot. Why is it so hot?" I moaned out loud in my room. So far it's been at least an hour since I had a banana. I was twitching as I paced around my bedroom. No way would I go out there with the others in this state. I would portably snap at someone and I don't want to hurt anyone. God! This is unbearable and to make it worst Master bought about a dozen bananas. They were on sell she said. I felt so guilty when I told her I didn't want any. Funny, when I said that everyone looked shocked and then looked at Rin who smiled innocently. They weren't fooled by it though.

I sat on my bed and turned till I felt less hot and itchy. Is this how a dog feels in heat? Man this sucks. Did it get hotter or is it just me? I reached my feet and took off both my shoes and sock. I wiggled my toes and I silently moan as I felt them cool. I looked at the clock. 11:02 am. I glared at it. 11:03 am. I blinked and looked away. 'Can this get any worse?', I thought to myself.

"Why is my throat so dry?" I coughed a bit. "I need water."

I sat up and put on my yellow slipper. I stood up quickly getting dizzy. I heeled my head for a second and went to my door. I peeked to see if anyone was around. Nope. "That's good." I sighed in relief.

"What's good Lenny-Chan?"

Crap.

=+=+=+=+=+=+Scene change =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

(Kaito's pov)

I was my room looking for my extra scarf because I got some ice cream on my favorite one earlier. Where is it? Don't tell me Akaito took it again. Yup it's gone. *Sigh* that sucks, I feel so naked it without one. Wait... It's in Len's room. How did it get there again? I blushed. Right I remember. Hehe that was one crazy night. Anyways I should get it back now.

I stood up for my crouched position and left my room. I hummed to a song as I walked to Len's room. I turned the corner to find Len walking out of his room. Great! Perfect timing.

"That's good." I heard Len say and outta curiosity I asked "What's good Lenny-Chan?"

"!" Len screamed and fell backwards.

"Ah Len I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized as I helped him up.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Len said as he tried to stand on his own feet. He started to sway back and forward so I caught him into my arms before he could fall. I panicked.

"Len are you ok?" I asked as I felt his forehead. It was hot.

"I'm ok Onii-Chan. (A/n: if you don't know by now Onii-Chan means older brother.) Please let me go." Len said trying to leave my embrace. He seem to really want to leave, this caused me to frown. Why is he in a rush to leave me?

"Please Onii-Chan let me go. Please!" Len pushed against me harder.

"You're sick Len. Here let's get you in bed." I said picking him up, bridle-style. He blushed and his eyes widened in panic.

"Please put me down now." Len all but screamed.

"No it's fine Len besides we're here." I said as I laid Len on his bed.

Len's face lid up as red as a tomato. He looks cute like that. Now if only he stop glaring at me.

"Len why do you look so mad?" I asked a bit hurt by his expression.

"Hm." Len looked away. He looked down, which caused me to look down. I was confused for a while. Why was Len looking at his lap? Did I hurt him on accident?

"Len are you ok?" I asked as I climbed on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine Kaito-nii-chan. Please leave." Len said looking away blushing. Hm why is he being so difficult?

I looked at his lap again and saw something. I blushed. When did Len get an erect? I licked my lips when I felt them go dry.

"Len." I said softly. "Let me help you."

I allowed my body to take control.

"Len look at me." I said as I cupped his chin in my hands.

"Kaito." He said, finally looking at me. He gripped my jacket and his soft, petal lips reopened. "Please."

I smiled and leaned in.

=+=+=END+=+=+=+=+=+=

CHIFFHANGER : D


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Anyways on with the lemon and the story.

Kaito leaned in and captured Len's lips. Kaito wanted more. Slowing he lower Len on the bed and climb on top; not letting go of his lips. Len wanted to deepen the kiss. He licked Kaito's lips asking for permission. Kaito opened his mouth and in a flash pushed his tongue into Len's mouth. Len let out a surprised moan. Both were in a battle of dominance. After an epic battle of tongues, Len and Kaito separated panting; get as much air into their lungs as they could.

In a blue flash, Kaito attacked Len's neck, earning a hasty moan. One of Kaito hands slowly found their way into Len hair, pulling his (Len) head back to give him (Kaito) more accuses to the slightly tanned skin. Len felt the heat rise quickly and need more. He tugged on Kaito's jacket and quietly said "take this off".

Kaito chuckled yet took off the jacket showing off his flat slim tummy. Kaito recaptured Len's lips and started to remove Len's pants and underwear. He chuckled when he saw the print design of bananas on Len's underwear. Len blushed and let go of the kiss. Len took of the rest of his clothes, leaving him completely naked. Kaito took a second to look at Len's perfect body.

"Beautiful." Kaito whispered into Len's ear and then licking the outer shell of his ear. Len shivered at the feeling and let out quiet mews. Kaito felt himself get harder and out of nowhere attacked Len's right nipple. He sucked on it hard and then slight bit it. Once he felt it harden he let go of it and attached his lips to the other one, give it the same treatment. Len was far past on cloud nine, his mind was covered in pleasure he didn't feel Kaito shift. Len moan in displeasure as Kaito let go of him.

"Don't worry Len. I'm not going anywhere." Kaito said taking off his pants and then his boxers, exposing his hard on. Len blushed when he saw it. He looked away but was then forced to turn his head back by the hand of Kaito. Kaito looked Len in his eyes. All he could see was love, lust and embarrassment.

"Why are you so embarrassed? We've done this many times before." Kaito smiled. He leaned in and took Len soft full lips. Len moaned in responses to the love filled kiss. Needing air, Len let go of the lips. He was breathless and so was Kaito. Kaito took a bottle of lube in his hand for the desktop. Len blushed and in a whispered screamed, "When did you get that?"

"Hush Len no more questions. I want you all of you." Kaito demanded. He opened the bottle of lube and spread a huge amount on his figures.

"Please take me." Len moaned leaning up and capturing Kaito's lips. Kaito moaned back at the kiss but soon broke it. He looked into Len's beautiful blue eyes.

Kaito let his hand dip. He slowly dragged the lubed covered figures on Len breast and continued to go lower. Kaito let his figure dip into Len's bellybutton teasingly for a bit before continuing to go lower. Once the hand reached Len's Harden dick, he stoked it a bit, teasing to tip. Kaito looked up it find Len moaning and squirming like a bitch. He smirked; he love to see Len submit to him. It was a really turn on.

"K-Kaito please ah I-I need you n-now!" Len said as he felt close to his end. Kaito chuckled but none the less brought his figures to Len's rosy pink hole.

"Ready Len?" kaito asked wait for Len's response. Len nodded and wiggled his hips a little wanting Kaito in him. Kaito enter one figure into Len's twitching blossom. Len gasped at the cold intruder. Kaito pushed the figure in and out make squelchy noises. Once he saw Len relax he added his second figure. Len felt the heat rise high and let out a mew at the feeling of having Kaito inside him. Kaito, not wanting to wait anymore pushed in the final figure. Len let out a scream at the sudden feeling only to be hushed by Kaito's lips. After a few more second kaito pulled out his figures and let go of Len's sinful lips. Kaito smiled at blushing Len. He positioned himself and, with a nod for Len, pushed in the winking blossom.

Len gasped at the feeling of being full. He shamelessly let out a loud moan as he felt Kaito enter him ever so slowly. He cried out when he felt Kaito suddenly push all the way in. Both moaned at the feeling of each other's heat. Kaito felt as if he would cum then and there. Len fit so perfectly round him, so tight and so warm. Len rolled his hip not wanting to wait anymore. Kaito gasped at this but got the hint. He pulled out till only the tip was all that was left in the heat. In a swift move, Kaito thrusts in, stretching Len even more. It seemed no matter how many times they did it Len would always stay so tight.

Len moaned at the sensation of Kaito thrusting into him. He could feel Kaito go so deep in him.

"Ah there Kaito. THERE!" Len screamed when Kaito hit his special spot. Kaito smiled and kept hitting that mind mashing place. "S-so c-close. Ah" Len mewed and squirmed at the intense pleasure. Kaito moaned as he felt Len tighten around him. He grabbed Len erect and began to stroke it. Len couldn't hold any longer and in a white blinding pleasure, he came. Kaito couldn't hold any longer and came inside of Len, covering his insides with his seed. After a few more thrust, Kaito finally pulled out. He lowered himself on the bed next to the still breathless Len.

=+=+=+=(pov changed, Len's)

"That was fun." Kaito chuckled. I blushed and looked away. Kaito's smile soften. He cuddled into me and whispered into my ear, "I love you Len."

"I love you too." I muttered still embarrassed. Kaito took in a deep breath, smelling my still sweating neck. I looked at the clock and saw the time. 1:00 pm. I smiled. No longer feeling that terrible heat that I had felt earlier. I turned to kaito and opened my mouth to say something only to stop when I saw Kaito's sleeping face.

"Baka.", I said quietly. He looked at Kaito peaceful face and stayed silent, hearing his (kaito) quiet breathes as he inhaled and exhaled. I smiled again. I really loved Kaito. A high pitched giggle brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around only to see Rin and Miku standing right in front of my bed.

"Who knew Len could be so shota as kaito-nii takes him." Rin giggled with Miku.

"That was so moe. Len you make a really good Uke." Miku joked.

I blushed and out of nowhere I snapped. "I'M NOT A SHOTA OR AN UKE!"

My eyes widen and I cover my hand over my mouth. I looked at Kaito expecting for him to be awake but instead he was still sleeping. I sighed in relief. I glared at both loud girls and whispered "Get out of here."

"But Len I don't think you're in the position of giving us commands." Rin smirked showing me a video camera. My eyes went wide open and I felt my blush becoming as red as ever. I looked at Rin then at Miku, who had that same smirk as my evil devil sister.

"Ok fine. What do you guys want?" I asked in defeat. Both Rin and Miku looked at each other; their smirking grew bigger as they finally looked back at me. I knew I was in deep shit.

=+PAGE BREAK+= (still Len's pov)

I looked at the mirror. I was blushing like there was no tomorrow. I felt like I could die there and now. After being tapped by Rin, I was blackmailed… again. I am now forced to go to school wearing a very slutty school girl uniform. The white shirt barely reaches my bellybutton and it hugged my figure perfectly. It came with a pink ribbon I tied around my hickey covered neck. Damn you Kaito for leaving so many. The skirt was so short. It didn't even reach my mid thigh and under the skirt I was forced to panties. The socks I wear are about mid thigh and are white with a cute pink bow on the top. My feet were stuffed into a pair of black Mary Jane high heels. I wobbled to get my school stuff, which were in a hello kitty school bag.

"Len are you almost ready?" I heard Rin scream form downstairs.

"Almost I just need to do my hair" I yelled back. I went to the bathroom and saw what Miku had left for me to do my hair. A pretty pink ribbon and a hello kitty hair clip. I was almost in tears. After tying the ribbon and putting on the hair clip I was ready to go.

I walk slowly down the stairs trying not to fall. Damn how do girls walk in these stupid torture devices from hell. After for what seemed hours I finally made it downstairs, sound and safe.

"Len you look so cute." I hear both Rin and Miku squeal. I blushed and looked away. Then out of nowhere I felt a hand grope my butt. I turned my head hoping to find Kaito but instead I saw Gakupo.

"You have a really nice ass, Len-kun." Gakupo said shamelessly.

I looked at Rin, pleading for help. Rin nodded. She walked up to the pervert, grabbed the hand that was still groping me and twisted it. In a split second the problem was gone. I smiled as I saw Rin beat the crap out of the eggplant pervert. Miku as well helped beat up the stupid pervert. I stared with interest till I heard my stomach grumbling and demanding food. I left, still wobbling, to the kitchen. I sat in my regular seat and waited for Meiko to serve me my breakfast.

"Good morning Le-." Meiko stopped mid sentence and stared at me. "Um… Do I wanna know why you're dressed up like that?"

I looked away and muttered a silent no as I began to eat my banana pancakes. I ate the pancakes as slowly as I could, trying to stall time so I won't have to go to school just yet. But out of nowhere both Rin and Miku hooked their arms with my and dragged me out of the kitchen.

"Bye Onee-sama!" Rin saluted.

"Bye Rin-Chan, Miku-Chan, Len-Kun." Meiko waved.

I squirmed trying to escape the evil demons from hell before I was humiliated, but it was no use. I was dead.

=+=+=+SCENE CHANGE=+=+=+=+=+

After a long, painful and embarrassing walk we finally reach school. I had gotten used to the high heal but every now and then I would wobble a bit. I looked around hoping no one notice it was me yet my hopes where shattered.

"Kawaii! Len you look so cute." My best friend Piko squealed as he glomped me from behind. I blushed as I felt His hand creep up to my chest.

"If only you had breasts."Piko pouted as he groped my non-existing breasts.

"GAH!" I screamed. "Let go!"

"No way, Cutey." Piko smirked at my dilemma.

"No. Let me go. People are watching." I blushed trying to get rid of the hands before they did something else. I looked are to Rin for help but finding that she and Miku had run off to flirt with some guys that looked totally gay.

"I wonder if you're a guy down here." Piko said as his hands began to reach lower and lower. I struggled to escape. Why is he so tall?

"NO LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, which caused more people to stare and whisper among themselves. I struggled even more as soon as I felt those cold pale figures touch my lower stomach. Wrong move. I snapped and I head butted Piko's chin.

"Ouch."Piko said finally letting go of Len to rub his sore chin. "Why did you have to go and do that Meany."

"You had it coming." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Piko asked still rubbing his abused chin.

"Nothing. Come on. Class is going to start soon." I said bragging Piko to our class and trying to ignore the stares of the students around us.

+=+=+scene change still Len's pov=+=+=

As Piko and I walked through the halls I could see everyone staring. The girls stared with envy and surprise, while the guys stared with lust and desire. 'Could this get any worse?' I thought to myself. The bell rang and the stamped of students began. 'When did you get all this students?'

I tried to hold on to Piko but was separated. I looked around trying to find him but no luck. I guess I see him in class. I was pushed a bit as I walked through the crowed. I was about to reach my class when I felt myself being grabbed. I look to the suspect and found my ex staring intently at my body. He smirked and pulled my into the closes male bathroom. He threw me to the wall and closing the door behind him.

"Well well. It seem poor Lenny-Chan can't tell if he's a boy or a girl." He said smirking.

"What do you want Dell?" I said trying not to sound scared.

"Well I'm just here to help poor Lenny-Chan to figure out his gender." Dell kept smirking as he walked closer to me. He pulled out a condom and some rope.

'Crap I'm going to get raped.' I scream inside my head. The bell rang telling us that we were now late for class and no one would be around to help me. 'I'm dead.'

+=+=+=+=+=+Page break piko's pov classroom=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

'God where is he.' I thought to myself as look around class for him. That stupid crow of student is to blame if he's late for class. I was about to leave and look for Len but the bell rang. Crap. I took out my phone and texted Len, but I quickly hide it in my desk as soon as I heard the teacher walk in. The class stood and greeted the teacher and he looked around.

"Both Dell and Len art absent it seems." The teacher said as he marked his attendance paper thingy. My eyes widen and I look to Dell desk.' How did I not notice he wasn't there?' I screamed to myself. 'Don't tell me he's with Len! That bastard better not do anything to My Lenny-Chan!'

I raised my hand and waved it around like a maniac, hopping to get the teacher's attention. I worked.

"Yes what is it Piko?" the teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I really need to go!" I lied and dances in my sit a bit.

"Sorry Piko but class just started. So if you don't mind hold it in." the teacher said going back to the lesson. Damn you teacher. I looked at my phone again. Inbox-empty. DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

I hope nothing happens to Len till I can go and find him.

AND DONE…

Ok I have an excuse for not putting this up earlier.

I went to Las Vegas and I couldn't get to a computer. I also am making this longer then need be. At first I just planned on only making two chapters but he plot bunnies got into my head and there so much more I wish to right. So I hope the lemon was good and please tell me if you want me to write the rape scene between Dell and Len. Also give me tips so my writing can get better. Thanks for your support and reviews. Hoped you enjoyed. PLEASE R&R and the flames will be use to power up my boat the S.s imagination. Bye for now.

This story was brought to you by magicpainter0625!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Ok so sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse for this. In fact the truth is I don't really feel anything for the story and I seem to have a writing block for this story. I just wrote the rape scene... FORGIVE ME!

I'm putting this story up for adaption. So if any of you guys what it just P.M. me!

Warring: Rape...yaoi...and um...blackmail...Len being sexually harassed! Un-beta

So if you do like that then don't read it. :( Flames will be used to power up the S.s imagination train or boat...

+=+=+=Enjoy=+=+=+

Dell grabbed Len as he struggled to escape. He tightly tied Len's hand behind his back. Len gasped at the feeling the rope stop the circulation to his hands.

"Let me go! You Bastard!" Len screamed hoping someone would hear. Dell smirked and laughed as he tightened the ropes. Len moaned at this. He felt tear at the corner of his eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Don't worry Len I make you feel better than that idiot of a boyfriend you call Kaito." Dell whispered into his ear. Len felt Dell's dry, disgusting lips attached to his own. He tightened his lips to avoid the foreign tongue licking and asking for permission to enter. Dell felt this and frowned; he brought his hand to Len's head and pulled his hair hard. Len gasped at the pain and tried to escape as he felt the slimy tongue enter his mouth. Len gagged at the horrible feeling and bit down hard at the unwanted intruder. Dell screamed in pain and released Len for a bit. He felt his anger rise when he saw his blood drip at the corner of Len's mouth.

"You Fuck-en bitch!" Dell cursed as he slapped him. He tried to be gentle. He pushed Len on his back; he dipped down and brought his lips to Len's neck. He saw the other fading hickeys and out of jealousy bit hard. Dell felt a copper taste enter his mouth and he moaned at the warming feeling on his tongue. He let go out the abused neck. Dell looked at his master piece and began to unbutton Len's top.

"No! Let me go!" Len yelled out of fear as he felt the cold unwelcome hands touching his warm skin. Dell ignored his pleads and began to taste more of Len's delicious skin. He teased the pink nubs on Len's flat breasts. He pulled, bit and sucked on one of the nipples and his hand worked on the other. Len gasped at the pleasing feeling and let his tears fall. He didn't want this, he wanted to be home in the warm embrace of Kaito.

"Please stop." Len sobbed as he tried to get rid of the blinds that trapped his hands.

"But we're having so much fun." Dell smirked. He brought his hands to the bottom of the short checkered skirt. "Now let's see if Len is a girl or a boy."

Slowly Dell began to slip off the hello kitty panties. He licked his lips and felt himself getting harder.

"No! Don't touch me!" Len screamed as he felt cold rough hands touch his privet parts. Dell smirked and once again ignored the pleads. He loved hearing Len beg to him, no matter what he was beginning for. He loved being able to dominate him. These thoughts only made him harder and hotter. Not wanting to wait anymore he took the condom and placed it on himself. Dell didn't wait to prepare Len and lifted his (Len) legs over his shoulders. He pushed into the tight heat and moaned as he went deeper.

"NO! STOP! IT HURTS! NO MORE, NO MORE!" Len screamed as he felt his inside tear. Dell deep in his pleasure ignored him and thrusted in and out. Len scream and cried, struggling to escape his rapist. He yelled for help but none came. Len had felt his voice leave him and he could no longer scream. With each painful thrust Len would open his mouth and scream in silences. Dell moaned and angled his thrust in searched for Len special spot. He smirked when he heard Len moan in pleasure. He thrusted again and again into the bundle of nerves.

Len moaned and squirmed at the unwanted pleasure. When he felt himself become harder he let his tears fall. He was so ashamed that he was reacting, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"No more! N-no sto-op pleas-se." Len cried.

"Why should I stop now. You seem to be enjoying this." Dell smirked and thrusted harder. He felt himself close to his end and not wanting to cum first he grabbed Len's penis. He stroked him. Len felt so close but kept it in not wanting to cum for his ex.

"N-noo. Pleas-see." Len whispered softly. He looked up to capture Dell look at him. He didn't want this but he could no longer hold in. In a white blinding pleasure he came. His cum flow and landed on his face and stomach. Dell moaned and came right after. He stayed motionless, recapturing his breath. He looked at the scene before him and smirked. The bell rang. Pulling out of Len, he took out his phone and took a picture. Dell laughed and pulled off the used filty condom, throwing it into the nearest trash can.

"Later Lenny-chan." Dell pulled up his pants and kissed Len gently. With that he left the broken Len in the bathroom.

+=+=+=+=+END+=+=+=+=


End file.
